Miracles Do Come True
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: My life is a disaster. I have an abusive adoptive father,no friends,psycho blonde barbies who hate me & most importantly, I'm in constant pain,physically & emotionally. I don't need shooting stars or crazy superstitions. What I need is a Miracle. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I bet, you have two parents that love you with everything they have.

I bet, you've never had to feel the pain of losing your only parents.

I bet, that your first day at your new school did not go as bad as mine.

You see, my parents died in a fatal car accident when I was seven. I was put into foster care since I had no other family. I felt alone while I was at the foster home with only my locket with my parents pictures to keep me going. I've never had any true friends. The kids at the home, well, the taunted me and made my first two years there hell. After two years at the home, I was adopted. Can you believe it? Me? The girl, who no one would adopt because I'm me? Well, it happened and let's just say, I wish I was back at the home were the kids made fun of me and tortured me. Anything would be better than what I was put through.

James Scott. The name of the devil. He is the worst man alive. Though his first impression was the perfect face of a perfect gentlemen, he was anything but. Turns out, he only adopted me 'cause his wife wanted a daughter and who was he to deny her? I lived with them for two years and it was great, James and his wife, Ashley, were the perfect parents. Then the world was hellbent on making my life miserable. Two years after I was adopted, Ashley got sick. Simple flu, right? Wrong. That flu caused her death and James was far from happy. After the funeral, I was 'punished' for causing Ashley's death for the first time.

It's been eight years now and I'm still being punished, for countless reasons. For not cooking his dinner right, for being alive when Ashley wasn't, for being me, for tripping over thin air, for being anything but perfect. Sometimes, I think he punishes me cause he's bored or in need of something to do. But I don't care anymore. I just need an escape. I want freedom from this hell. I want to become a bird or a butterfly and fly away from the horror film that is my life.

But not all wishes can come true, right? That's what I thought. But when James decided to move for a new change in scenery-more like the rumors were getting a little to out of hand- we relocated to a small rainy town called Forks. My first day of school, well, it gave me my escape. Not only was I freed from my demon from hell, I met my true love.

But happiness can only last so long, right?


	2. Ch 1: I Need A Miracle

**Disclaimer:**

**I Don't Own Twilight. Anything Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

_Tap...Tap...SLAM!...Tap...Stomp...Tap...Stomp...Tap...Stomp...SLAM!_

The rain was tapping soothingly against my window as I heard James drive away in his car for work. As slowly and painless as possible, I got up wincing a couple times from the morning after pain from last's nights 'punishment' for being a burden on James. I slowly trudged over to my bathroom to survey the damage from last night and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Yep. I was right, it wasn't pretty. I had a large bruise on my right cheek, a deep dried cut on my arm, dried blood in my hair and I'm pretty sure my ankle was sprained...again.

Carefully taking off my clothes, I stepped into the warm shower and washed off the dried blood. I winced as the warm water hit my new cuts but left it alone because it was releasing the tension from my muscles. Once I was sure, all the blood was off and I could move without wincing as much, I turned off the water and stepped out. With a towel wrapped securely around my small frame, I took out my first aid kit from my cabinet and tended to my wounds.

Once I was finished wrapping the bandages around me, I limped over to my room and headed over to my closet. I slipped on a dark midnight blue long-sleeve shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and my only pair of converse. I pulled a brush through my hair and let it hang down. Then I walked-rather limped-to my nightstand, opened the top drawer and took out my silver heart locket that held two pictures, one of me and my mom and the other with me and my dad. I only wore this locket for school but took it off as soon as I got home 'cause I didn't want James to find out I still have it after I 'buried' it in the backyard of our old home back in Richmond.

Once I was ready, I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag started my journey to school. James didn't trust me enough to buy me a car like most of the kids in school, so I stuck to walking-thank god we live really close to the school. He says I might run off and leave him, then who would care for him? That's right. No one. Then again, he did buy me a phone to keep track of my whereabouts and my every call, so what's there to worry about? Everything.

Finally reaching my second torture, I walked up the steps to the door that leads to my appending doom that is Melissa and her she-devil posse. I hurried down the hall, hoping to at least dodge my early morning teasing but since I have the worst luck known to man, that didn't happen.

"Hey! Swan! Did you honestly think that you could slip past me without our morning appointment?" My personal school devil sneered as I froze against my locker. Damn, I knew I should have just skipped my locker and ran but _no_ I just had to go to my locker. Sometimes I wonder if in that fateful crash, I suffered from some major brain damage or something.

I shook my head in answer to her question since I'm not one for talking ever since the crash ten years ago but only when necessary such as giving one word answers to James but when it comes to school talking is just one more thing I get teased about here and at every other school I went to after Ashley's death.

Melissa smirked, "Well, looks like the mute thought she dodge us and go unpunished." She looked at her followers and her smirk grew-if that were possible-"well, looks like we'll have to teach her a lesson, won't we?"

Soon I was surrounded by the she-devil group and slammed against my locker. All I heard was a bunch of giggles and snickers as I was dragged towards the janitors closet that was on the other side of the school and my first period class.

Once we reached our destination, they shoved me into the closet and closed the door behind them. The closet was dark with a small light coming from the bottom of the door. At first I thought I was stuck in this cramped closet alone but figured otherwise when I heard their muffled giggles.

"And now for your early morning lesson." Melissa sneered. "Whose up for some defense lessons?"

I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to come and all I heard before the pain started was the sneers and chants of Melissa and her she-devil crew.

Why me?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(Afterwords)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As soon as they were done, I got up slowly and made my way to my first class-since those girls need to keep their profile clean, they beat me ten minutes before the bell rings so they have enough time to get to class. The day went in a blur, I wasn't aware that I basically avoided Melissa at lunch till I was on my way home to my own living hell.

I got this strange feeling that something big was going to happen but I just that against it and continued my long walk home.

The wind was blowing roughly as I tightened my grip on my bag to keep it from blowing away with the wind. After a few minutes, I came in view of the small gray house that I despised greatly.

Slowly I made my way to the door only to be yanked in by the arm as soon as I opened the door. He pulled me to the living room and tossed me on the couch. Then as I whimpered silently, he tossed a large duffel bag at me.

"Go get packed. We're moving. I believe a new change of scenery is order don't you think? Boulder seems to be waring on me. A new change of venue will be good on us." More like we should leave because there's been a rise in suspicion again.

I nodded, agreeing with anything to get away from Melissa and her slut partners.

He cocked his head to the left, "Still not speaking?" I didn't say anything. "Whatever, go pack we're leaving in the morning"

With another nod, I grabbed the duffel bag and my book bag and headed upstairs to my room. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of what he said, it was the fact that he was smiling that creeped me out to no end. He doesn't smile, he smirks and even then it's never that nice, it always has some hint of hatred or disgust but back there, it actually looked genuine.

Once in my room, I tossed my duffel bag on the bed, headed to my closet and sighed. This is the third time moving in the last four years. Not that I minded, I mean, it gets me away from all the beatings and hate-filled eyes at school, but it always the night before we leave I tread. He had this thing that if we move to a new location, I'm going to find someway to leave by selling myself and makes sure to leave his mark on me so I won't do anything, not like I could anyways. I shuddered as I folded the last of my clothes, knowing what I was in for tonight.

Once I placed the shirt in the bag, I moved over to the small desk. I opened the drawer to reveal my music box, also known as the last thing besides me locket I have left from my past. I opened the box, making sure the music was off so it didn't alert James, reached up and unclasped my necklace and placed it in the box, thanking whoever was up there that James didn't see it when he looking at me. Quietly, I closed the box and slipped it in the bag before going underneath my bed. I grabbed my journals that I filled with my dreams and a whole other world that I created just to escape the harsh reality that is my life.

Once my small room was packed into the duffel, sans my outfit for tomorrow, my toiletries and my furniture, I sat on my bed waiting for my Boulder sendoff, that I've been dreading since the move.

Tears sprang in my eyes as I heard the soft knocking on the door, but I held them at bay.

"Come in" I whispered knowing he was coming in anyways.

The door opened and I began the numbing process so I wouldn't feel anything till the morning. He walked in with that creepy smile still on his face.

"Hello sweetheart, finished packing?" I nodded more scared than ever, he hasn't called me that since Ashley was alive. "That's good, well, you better get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

I looked at him carefully wondering if he banged his head or something but he looked normal despite that freakin' creepy smile of his. But as soon as I knew I wasn't going insane and he _was, _I nodded at him and he looked hurt and confused.

"Come on Bella, where's that smile of yours? He asked as it was my turn to be confused. Smile? I haven't smiled in years because of him and he wants me to _smile?_

Despite my thoughts, I wanted to keep him happy so tonight goes quick and painless, I gave him the most fake smile in the history of smiles.

He grinned, "There it is! Now wait here, I have a surprise for you."

_Surprise? _I thought as he walked out of the room. _What does he mean by surprise?_

"Alright Isabella, meet your new daughter" James came into the room holding a small pink bundle that I recognized as a baby girl.

That monster! He adopted this little girl for the only reason I know of, less suspicion and more of a pity thing for the both of us. How could he?

"She doesn't have a name yet, but I thought you could do that, what do you say?" He said as he continued to look at the child in his arms.

I raised my arms up and silently asked for the girl so I know he won't harm her if I have her safe with me. He gave me the girl and I held her tightly against me chest to let her know I was going to protect her from the monster that is my adoptive father.

The child was no older than five months old. She had short dark brown hair that cover her small head, her eyes shielded by her thin lids, her small lips pursed into a small pout, and her cheeks were painted a slight scarlet. She was beautiful and I knew at once, I had to protect her from this vicious man who would only adopt this girl just for the whole sympathy vote at his new job in the new town that I have yet to find out. But I know one things for sure, he wasn't touching this little girl while I'm around.

"Scarlett" was all I whispered. Scarlett, just like her soft baby cheeks. That's what I would name her. My little Scarlett.

James scoffed, "Alright, so the story for when we move. 'Scarlett' here is your 'rape baby' and you know this will only cause people to feel sorry for you which causes less suspicion. Also like our past stories, your not only mute, but have a sickness that causes you to be home sick sometimes, that you can blame on the child. Got it?" I nodded. "Good, now in this bag is everything you'll need to take care of her till we get to our new home then you will have to go and get some thing or her, understand?"

I nodded as I looked up at him.

"I'll spare you tonight, but think this is happening again." he said as he dumped the diaper bag-messenger bag filled with necessities- on the bed before he stalked out of the room slamming the door in the process waking Scarlett from her slumber.

"Well Scarlett, this is your home now and I can't believe this, but, your my daughter, and I'm your mothers and I promise to protect you from harms way" I promised as I laid back in my bed with Scarlett wrapped in my arms, both of us falling into a deep slumber.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(The Next Morning)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Here we are, Forks Washington. You'll love it here" I guess when he means 'I'll love it here' he means that I'll hate it here.

Scarlett started to squirm in my arms and I bounced her lightly in my arms when she started to whine. I reached into her diaper bag and got her pacifier and popped it in her mouth. She started sucking on it right away and looked around the small car in awe.

James continued to go down the street and I made a note to see the distance from the school to our supposed home. The distance didn't seem to far but then again I'm a very bad judging distances.

We reached the house, which looked the same as our last four housed but this time it was a pale blue. Looking at how it was two story house, I knew he was excited to brake in the stairs and this house was going to lose any homey feel it had to it.

I grabbed my duffel bag and the diaper bag before following James into the house and up the stairs.

"Here's your room" He said as he opened the first door on the right, "You and Scarlett-" he spat her name "-will share this room. Your bed desk, and her crib are all there, get unpacked, and here's some money to get supplies for her. It's all you'll get till next week so use it wisely. I also suggest you find a job so I won't have to provide as much. Now, you'll start school tomorrow and I already found out that they have a daycare there on campus, so there shouldn't be a reason that _she's_ here during the day-" As if I would I'd leave her here intentionally! I'd die before that happened. "-You know the rules. Dinner should be on the table by seven sharp, I'll be home by 7:01 but either way, food better be on the table by seven cause you know the consequences otherwise. Now you little mute, get unpacked," Ah, here's the James I know and hate.

I nodded numbly as I took Scarlett to our room and laid her in the the small bassinet that was next to my bed before lying my bag on the bed and started unpacking.

Once I was finished, I took my music box from the bottom of the bag and walked over to my desk and slid it into last drawer at the bottom before noticing a small set of keys on the top of the desk with a small note next to it, that read;

_Isabella,_

_I decided to give you this truck because you'll need a way to take you and 'Scarlett'_

_everywhere and I know the truck is so run down, you won't make it out of town in_

_that hunk of junk. Now go run the errands because I think this house needs to be broken_

_in, don't you think?_

_-James_

I shuddered at that, but grabbed the keys, Scarlett's diaper bag that I slipped the money into the inside pocket, Scarlett herself, and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked out of the house quickly only to notice a rusty old truck that basically was a tank in it's past life, the funny thing is that he might think I hate it but I absolutely love it! My own truck that could provide so much protection for Scarlett, and that's all the mattered to me.

After opening the door, I made sure that Scarlett was strapped into the car seat that apparently was put there by James already, before jumping in and starting the truck and driving down to the nearest store.

Once at the store, I hoisted the bag on my shoulder before unstrapping Scarlett and taking her in m arms and walking into the store. Cart in one hand, and Scarlett in the other, I walked down the aisles picking up some formula, diapers, baby wipes, bottles, a new pacifier, and some toiletries for her. Then I as I looked at my giggling child, I remembered, that this was most likely the only onsie she had so I went to the next aisle and picked up a mixture of pink and purple ones before spotting something I knew I had to get. It was a small white dress with a black floral print design with red flowers along the bottom of it. It was a v-neck with red trim and a red ribbon along the waist line. It was perfect for Scarlett. I grabbed the dress and put in the cart before getting a few things for dinner and leaving to the house to get started on a few things before I started on dinner for the devil.

"Alright Scarlett, who's a hungry girl?" I said as I walked over to Scarlett, who I had her on the floor lifted up by a bunch of pillows on top of a small blanket I had in the room. She giggled as she clapped her hands together. I giggled as I handed her her the bottle and she started to drink to her hearts content. Once I made sure the pillows were in position so she wouldn't hurt herself, I headed back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"And...there" I placed the plate on the table just as the door opened and released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I ran to the living room and picked up Scarlett and ran back to the kitchen just as he made it to the living room. He walked in adorning a small smirk as he sat down and started eating.

As he ate, I walked into the kitchen and rinsed out the bottle one handedly before heading upstairs to put Scarlett down before tonight's events started and she freaked.

I laid her down in her bassinet only for her to start to whine. I turned around and grabbed a small teddy bear I found at the store and handed it to her. She still didn't quiet down, instead, she started crying quietly. With a sigh, I picked her up and started to rock her gently in my arms as I sang a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was little.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

_All of those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

When I finished, I looked down and noticed that Scarlett was sound asleep. I smiled at her admiring her peaceful expression before placing her back in her bassinet, wrapping her in her blanket so she doesn't get cold.

"How touching, and here I thought you didn't talk." I spun around to see James leaning against my door with his arms crossed across his chest. Oh-no. He straightened up and nodded for me to leave the room so Scarlett doesn't have to hear.

I followed him out of the room only to some how get shoved down the stairs. My ankle was throbbing and I knew I was in for hell tonight. He pulled me up by my hair and gritted my teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Now what have I told you about lying?" he said as he tossed me down to the ground.

I didn't answer and he grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the living room and it took everything I had to keep from screaming, my newly hurt ankle now screaming in pain as he continued to pull.

"Well since, you like to lie, I just have to punish you don't I?" He chuckled as he continued my 'punishment'.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(Next Morning)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. My head was pounding, my ankle was screaming in pain, my side was throbbing, and entire body was completely sore. Scarlett's soft cries from upstairs brought me out of my thoughts as I slowly and painfully stood up and trudged over to the stairs. I gritted my teeth in as my legs screamed in protest as I walked up the stairs.

Slowly, I made it to the room and headed over to Scarlett. I picked her up and gently carried her to the bed and made a bottle from the supplies in the diaper bag before feeding her. Once she was done, I burped her and lied her back in the bassinet.

As my teeth dug deeper into my lip, I headed over to the bathroom and surveyed the damage before stepping into the shower. The water burned at the touch as it hit my new wounds and the old ones before just hitting my back in pleasure. Showers, my one escape.

After ten minutes, I turned the shower off and wrapped my soaked body in a soft white towel. I stepped out putting hardly any weight on my right ankle. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed my trusty first-aid kit and tended to my wounds. Once the beige bandage was wrapped tightly around my ankle, I limped out to my sad excuse of a closet and slipped on a deep emerald long-sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans before slipping on my only pair of black converse.

I slipped my book bag over my shoulder and walked over to Scarlett. I swaddled her with her pink blanket and carried her in my arms. She giggled as I blew raspberries on her cheeks before slipping her diaper bag over my other shoulder before limping downstairs and out the door.

Once Scarlett was strapped in and the bags were in underneath her seat, I hopped in-painfully-, started the truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed to the place I hopped to call my sanctuary.

A girl can dream right?

* * *

**OMG! You don't know how _extremely_ sorry i am about this _long _update wait. i mean 5 months? That's a bit much don't you think?**

**anyways i'm so so so so so sorry! but fear not, i'm not about to leave you hanging for another 5 months. i'm starting this new update schedule. i'll update _Who To Trust _this saturday once i know all my homework is finished-stupid teachers, who gives homework on the weekend?-and i'll update _Miracles Do Come True _next saturday. what do you think?**

**moving on, so uh, just so you know, Scarlett was never part of my original plan but i was writing the chapter during class when i was bored and this is what happens, so let me know what you think of that. **

**pic of Scarlett's dress on profile.**

**to be honest, i think i'm a bad person, for leaving you hanging for 5 months then handing you this crappy excuse of a chapter but if you think different or the same then let me know so i can fix it for your enjoyment. **

**until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	3. Ch 2: First Day Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 2**

Forks High. Seemed like any other high school to me after being to four others in the past three years. The parking lot was semi-full but not enough to were I would cause an uproar about not only Scarlett but my appearance. I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world and that's what starts the teasing right before they find out I'm a supposed mute, then it gets worse. My truck might be seriously outdated, but it still blended in with the various cars scattered along the lot.

I parked the farthest away from the crowd so I would have some privacy and stopped the truck. With a glance at the group of students that looked over at me probably wondering why I'm here, I looked over at Scarlett who seemed to have found fun in the corner of her blanket.

"Well, here we are Scarlett. This is the one place you'll be safe that's not your bassinet." I said as I unhooked her from her carrier and held her in my arms before opening the door.

I stepped down, turned around and grabbed both of my bags and headed in the direction of the building labeled 'main office'. As swiftly as I could, I walked across the lot with the whispers of the student body that filled the awkward silence. Carefully, I opened the door and was greeted by the woman behind the desk.

"Oh! You must be Isabella" The woman said as she started to skim through the papers not even noticing my flinch.

I nodded, trying to keep up my facade that James had made up for me.

She grabbed three pieces of paper and handed them to me, "here you go, here's your schedule, map, and a slip to have the teachers sign and for you to turn in at the end of the day. Also, the daycare for this little cutie here is in the small building right next door, just go through this door, " she pointed to the door on the far right, "and it'll take right to it."

I signed a quick thank you and headed through the door. The day care was small but also big. There were toys scattered all over the place but not obnoxiously so. There were a few cribs about the back corner and a play mat laid out in the middle. The walls were a light beige covered in stars and butterflies. There were a few book shelves along the back wall filled with children's books. It was a rather cute daycare and I felt semi-okay to leave Scarlett in here for a few hours before school let out.

"Oh hello, who do we have here?" A woman who looked in her early thirties with light brown hair in a loose bun and bright gray eyes. She had a safe aura around her and I felt slightly better about leaving Scarlett here alone.

At the desk, I grabbed a notepad and began writing; _This is Scarlett Swan, I'm Isabella Swan-Scott, I'm here to drop her off._

The woman read the note before looking up with a smile, "Oh yes, I heard of you, poor thing. Well, welcome to Forks High School, this is the day care unit, there is one other child that goes here so she'll have a good time and will be well taken care of."

I nodded, and wrote on the notepad; _Thank you, this will be the first time I left her on her own so it feels good to know, she'll be safe_

She nodded, "Your welcome, I know this little one will be a good child, ain't that lil' one"

Scarlett giggled at the woman's coos. Her brown eyes shined brightly as she giggled, and her cheeks gained her a bright scarlet color.

"Now I see where she got her name." The woman said as she rubbed her finger against Scarlett's cheek.

I nodded as I looked loving at my little Scarlett.

"Oh before I forget, my name's Rachel and don't worry about Scarlett, she'll be safe here, I promise." The woman, Rachel, said as she took Scarlett from my arms.

With my eyes still on Scarlett, I gave Rachel the diaper bag and gave Scarlett a quick kiss on the cheek. I gave Rachel a look that basically said, take-care-of-my-baby-or-there-will-be-consequences.

"Like I said, I promise Scarlett will be absolutely fine, you can come in at lunch to see her if you like" Rachel said as she placed the diaper bag on the desk.

I nodded with a small genuine smile.

"Alright, you better get to class and we will see you at lunch."

With one last look at Scarlett, I adjusted my book bag and walked out of the daycare and onto the campus.

I looked at my schedule and noticed I had Calculus first. New school and the first class I have is math, real sweet-take note to the sarcasm. Well I guess this is what I get for trying to please James in middle school. Stupid exhilarated math. I checked my map real quickly and headed over to my class.

Silently, I walked over to the teacher's desk and handed him two things, the slip he had to sign and a note regarding my uh, 'mute' status. He signed the note and pointed me to my seat. I headed over trying not to trip but failed when I missed the notebook on the floor and fell to the floor. I held in a cry of pain that came from my ankle as I heard a booming laughter coming from my right. A pair of arms pulled me up gently and I noticed how good their arms felt, they were ice cold and felt amazing on my sore bones.

"Sorry for laughing, but are you okay?" I heard a deep yet playful voice say from behind me.

I turned to see a well toned boy with dark curly brown hair. He looked intimidating and I tried not to flinch but his size was to huge for my liking.

I nodded despite my thoughts and dusted myself off trying not to put any pressure on my ankle.

"You sure, you don't look fine." he said as he lead me to my seat which just happened to be right next to him, great.

Despite my fear, I grabbed my blue notebook, opened it up and wrote in it for him to read; _Yes I'm fine. I always tend to find myself tripping over everything._

His laughter filled the air as the teacher decided now was a good time to start the class. The boy grabbed his pencil and wrote in my journal;_ Really? Wow. The name's Emmett, yours?_

Emmett, huh? He doesn't seem to bad. _Bella. And yes really; _I wrote back as I opened up another journal to write down some notes for the day, not like I needed them but it gave me something to do.

Me and Emmett talked, well rather wrote, for the entire period and it was strange how we got along. I mean, the guy is freakin' huge and I basically shy away from guys in general because of James, but with Emmett, it's different. He's a giant five year old teddy bear in a 18 year old's body. He'd make me laugh if I wasn't trying to keep up with pretenses. We used about seven pages out of my journal when the bell rang signaling that class had ended, never that many pages would be used by first period oh well.

"Well Bella, I can say it was great meeting you. So uh, see you around?" Emmett said as we walked out of the classroom.

I took my pen from behind my ear and wrote in the journal; _Yeah of course._

He grinned, "Cool! See ya later Bells, gotta go find my Rosie"

I nodded with a smile-an actual genuine one-as he grinned back and walked off. With a deep breath, I looked at my schedule and about had a stroke, I had Physics next period. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for lunch where I would see my little Scarlett again.

Physics was pretty normal, no random people popping up just to talk to me but they seemed to not acknowledge me, which was fine with me. After Physics I had Art which in all honesty I didn't want to take but it was either that or theater and I rather not expose myself in front of hundreds of people. There was a rather annoying puppy-like boy who seemed to take an interest in me, heaven knows why. I believe his name was Mike, he had dirty blonde hair, and had a cute face with a slight bit of baby fat still there. Then there was Eric, the oily blacked haired boy who unfortunately sat next to me for the class. Mike was annoying to an extent whereas Eric just got on my nerves about everything. Thankfully the bell rang and I half ran to my next class which just happened to be my all time favorite, English.

With a deep breath, I clutched my notebook tight against my chest, having only used once today to talk to Emmett, and walked into the class. Note in hand, I headed over to the teacher's desk and handed her both slips of paper. She nodded before signing the paper and handing it back to me.

"Alright Miss. Scott, you can sit back there next to Mr. Cullen" She pointed to the only empty desk near the back but sort of in the middle where a boy already sat looking outside the window next to his seat.

With a nod, I tucked the slip in my pocket and headed over to my seat praying that I don't have a repeat of first period again. Thankfully, I made it in one piece as I sat down and started tracing patterns onto my notebook with my finger. Just as I was finishing up the most elaborate imaginary circle, I felt an intense star coming from my left. I looked up to see the most handsome man in front of me. He had unruly bronze hair that looked like he attempted to tame it but had no luck. His facial features, strong and angular. And those _eyes, _his eyes were a dark charcoal, which seemed unnatural on his godlike face. But, it wasn't his astounding beauty that stunned me, no it was the intense glare he was giving that seemed to get more intense by the minute. Shocked and scared, I turned back around and continued to trace aimlessly on my notebook hoping the teacher would hurry it up and start the lesson.

By some good grace, the teacher decided that as soon as I felt the most intense glare I've ever felt(even stronger than James and that's a lot), knowing it was the Cullen boy, I decided not even to look over at him for fear that he'll still be glaring at me. _What was wrong with him?,_ I thought. I mean, no one just glares at someone without some reason and if I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I've seen this guy and he already hates me. Oh well, not like I'm not used to it.

The lesson went painfully slow and as much as I love the class and we just happened to be reading one of my favorite books of all time(_Romeo and Juliet), _I was extremely happy when the bell rang signaling lunch time. Time to see my Scarlett. I packed up quickly and headed out of the class not even noticing that the Cullen boy had already left just as the bell rang, _well good, I didn't like him anyway. _As painful as it was, I headed over to my locker quickly so I could drop off all of my morning books before heading over to pick up my Scarlett for our forest lunch picnic.

As I entered the daycare, I had the biggest smile on my face as I saw Scarlett sitting up with the help of a light pink boppy chewing on a teething ring. If it wasn't for the stupid role I had to play, I would have cried out her name in joy but I did the other I wanted to do. I walked-limped-quickly over towards Scarlett, picked her up and swung her around, her giggles filled the room as I held her close to my chest. Oh my Scarlett. It's funny, you would think that I wouldn't be this attached to Scarlett after having her for only three days, but she's brought me the first shred of happiness since Ashley died eight years ago, she was special to me and I knew that we held some sort of bond of being kids of foster homes. She was my gift of happiness and I wasn't going to loose her.

"Well, for only three hours, you sure missed her" I heard Rachel say from behind me.

I turned around to see her holding out a notepad a pen. Gratefully, I took the utensils and wrote in response; _Like I told you this morning, it's the first time I've been away from her and __it feels good to have my baby back in my arms._

Rachel smiled in understanding, "Well, she hasn't eaten anything yet, she's already had a diaper change and was a total sweety." She kissed Scarlett's cheek, "Be good for momma and I'll see you two later."

I smiled as I took Scarlett's diaper bag and headed out the door. Scarlett started to find amusement with my locket as I headed into the forest looking for the perfect spot to have lunch. After walking a few minutes, I found the most beautiful little meadow. The meadow was a perfect circle with colorful flowers scattered about the field. There was a small stream running through the meadow but it added to it's overall beauty. Still in awe of it's beauty, I placed my bag down and moved the straps so I had access to the contents inside, before reaching in a grabbing a large blanket. I laid the blanket out as best as I could for a one handed person and sat down with Scarlett still in my arms.

Searching through the diaper bag, I got out her bottle, baby water, and baby formula before making her her lunch. As I fed her, I marveled the beauty of the meadow only to discover that the stream started up with a little water fall from a small rock formation. The tress were spread out evenly in a circle surrounding the meadow. Just as I looked out towards the tress I noticed a dark figure.

Scared, I stood up putting Scarlett's bottle down and started to back away. I was visibly shaking as I backed into a tree, Scarlett tucked into my chest being hidden from view by my hair, for the figure was just mimicking my steps forward. Suddenly, the figure growled before launching himself at me. What was strange though, as the figure ran at me, I could have sworn I saw a blur of bronze.

The figure shoved down to the ground successfully knocking Scarlett out of my arms. His hands found their way to mine and held me down as I protested roughly.

"Scarlett!" I shouted in agony, I needed to know my baby was going to be okay, I knew I wasn't going to make it out of this, but Scarlett had to.

He finally stopped moving long enough for me to get a good look at him, and once I did, I wished I didn't. The figure was the Cullen boy from my English class. His now pitch black eyes wild as he leaned his head down towards my neck. Then I felt his teeth brush against my skin before plunging in deep.

"Scarlett!" I cried out again, hoping I'd get some reply from her as I felt myself getting physically tired from being physically drained.

"Edward! Stop!" I heard a soft tinkering voice shout at the boy, "Get a hold of yourself! What would Carlisle think if he saw you like this?"

Her words seemed to have some effect as I no longer felt his teeth in my skin but a white hot burning coming from the wound. I bite my lip to hold in my screams but I was loosing all of my senses as the burning continued. I heard the faint noise of voices shouting at each other but was to engrossed in the pain that was now spreading to my arms.

I wanted to die. I wanted James to find me and kill me off like I've wanted so much before but never this much. That's what burning did to you, it made you think about your worst nightmares in a semi-decent manner. My lip was now completely sore from holding in my screams, but if Scarlett was out there, I didn't need her to worry. Soon, the pain became to much and I gave in. I let the pain take over and feel into the deep dark waters that have become my safe haven for the past eight years.

*+*+*+*+*+*+(¡¿¡I don't even know where she is?)*+*+*+*+*+*

It was peaceful. I sat there in the darkness wondering if this time I was going to make it out again, or was this it, did I die in the forest with Scarlett god knows where. Oh Scarlett, three days and I've already failed her. Sure she's only a few months old but, I know for a fact she'll never forgive me. How could I believe that I would ever be able to protect her? I broke my promise and now if she's alright and safe, she'll never forgive me. Tears flowed from my eyes as I thought of my daughter hating me.

Suddenly, a light shown brightly from my left and I stood up to get a better view of what was going on. I froze on the spot as I recognized the three people that stood in front of me.

"Mom? Dad? Ashley?" I asked in shock at who I was seeing. Mom, Dad, and Ashley all stood in front of me, Mom and Dad holding hands smiling as wide as the ocean, wearing the same clothes they wore on the day of the accident, and Ashley stood there with a small half grin wearing the dress James had laid her to rest in. This couldn't be true, oh god I did die didn't I?

"Oh sweetheart your not dead, just sort of stuck in between." Mom said as she took her hand out from dad's and walked over to me. She looked me over before a large smile gracing her face and taking me in her arms. "Oh my baby, you are so strong. I love you"

My tears didn't stop, if anything, they flowed even more down my cheeks, "Mom, I missed you so much"

"As I miss you my child but you've doing a wonderful job these past years. You've grown to be a brilliant young woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter." My mother said to me as she released me.

My Dad took this as his cue and walked over and pulled me into his arms, "Oh my love how I've missed you"

"Daddy" I sobbed, "I missed you so much! Life with James is horrid. Why did you leave? How could you leave me?"

Dad just held me in his arms as I sobbed. How I missed my dad's arms, the sense of protectiveness that they always seemed to radiate. These arms are where I feel the most protected because I knew that my daddy would keep me safe, my daddy would protect me from anything, that's what he promised anyways.

"I'm sorry my sweet Bella, I know I broke my promise and for that I will forever apologize. As for me leaving, I'm never gone, I'm always with you in here" he pointed to where my heart lay "Believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you at such a young age but god works in mysterious ways. Which brings me to my next topic, when you wake up, there will be a boy there, you will be completely angry with him but please take it easy on him. As much as it pains me to say this, but I already approve of him for my little girl and my new granddaughter" I blushed as he made this comment.

"Granddaughter? Charles Swan, what did you see that I didn't?" my mother mocked scowled him.

He looked down sheepishly, "Well, James decided that a 'rape child' was the way to go for the new town and adopted the cutest five month old baby girl. Looks just like Bella"

Mom's eyes widened, "Oh my daughter, are you sure you can handle a child at your age?"

I nodded with a slight grin at the mention of my little Scarlett and at the thought of the randomness of this conversation, "I'm sure I can handle it. Sure I only got Scarlett three and a half days ago I think, I can't imagine my life without my little girl"

It was then that Ashley decided to make her presence known, "Bella, I'm so sorry for what James did to you for the past eight years. I had no idea that he would take his anger out on you. Please forgive me for your eight years of trouble. I never meant to leave you to James, but as your father said, God works in mysterious ways. I don't ever regret adopting you that day instead of the bubbly Abigail, you brought so much joy in my small family of two, but James has never been good with dealing with grief and results to violence and with you only being in the house because of me, he took it out on you. I'm so sorry"

I took Ashley in my arms and released the last of my tears, "Don't ever apologize for dying. It was never your fault. I forgave you long ago after I realized that you had no control over your sickness and figured it was the alcohol that drove James to the way he is"

"You shouldn't defend him Bella" Mom said

I grinned a small grin, "What can I say, for the first seven years of my life, I had some pretty amazing parents that told me that forgiveness is key to any type of relationship no matter what."

"I'm starting to regret those words" Dad grumbled as him and mom both pulled me into their arms.

"I'm going to miss you guys" I told them truthfully as tears again made their way down my cheeks.

They pulled away and my dad wiped the tears from my left cheek, "Don't worry baby girl, we'll always be with you"

"Yeah, now go take care of my new granddaughter and my future son-in-law" My mom teased as I giggled now even more confused than ever.

"Good luck Little Bella and please make sure you take care of yourself and don't worry about James, your safe with your new family." Ashley said as she pulled me into her warm embrace.

"I love you guys" I said as they lined back up and the white light made it's presence known again.

Soon, it was just me in the darkness. I stood there before walking around in a circle thinking about the words of my parents and adoptive mother. New family? Future son-in-law? What in the world were they talking about?

My thoughts were interrupted by a white hot burning coming from my chest. My hand clutched my chest as I felt to the ground withering in pain, screams echoing in the distance. Dark spots clouded my vision as the pain became to much and one last scream fell from my lips.

*+*+*+*+*(Guess where?)*+*+*+*+*+*

"How much longer?" a smooth velvety voice asked. Where was I?

The darkness seemed to have followed me to wherever I was. I couldn't open my eyes because I couldn't feel them nor the rest of my body. The only thing I could feel was the slight pain in my chest.

"Four minutes. I wouldn't be surprised if she could her us right now." A tinkering bell voice said from the right.

There was a shuffling sound to the left, "Where's Scarlett?"

Scarlett? Scarlett? Where have I heard that name before? Oh! Scarlett! My baby's safe. Thank goodness!

"Downstairs with Rose and Emmett" Emmett? The same Emmett from Calculus?

"Good keep her there" What? No! They can't keep my baby from me!

"Ten seconds and she's not happy" The tinkering bell-like voice said, darn right I'm not happy, they can't keep me away from my baby!

Suddenly, all pain stopped and my eyes flung open as if someone threw a bucket of water on me. I sat up only to notice I was on a cot in the middle of an office. There were three people in the room with me, a handsome blonde man who looked like the father of the other two, a dark haired, pixie like girl who stood on the far right and a bronze haired boy on my right. Wait I know the bronze haired one, he's in my English class!

I looked over at him and looked slightly confused at his frustrated face. What's his problem? Sure he doesn't like me but I need to know where Scarlett is so I can the heck out of here.

"Uh, where's Scarlett?" I asked partially stunned by my change in voice. It sounded like, bells? Whoa.

The blonde man took a step forward before answering, "Isabella-" I flinched "you can't see Scarlett at the moment until you take care of your thirst."

Thirst? What thirst? The only thing I'm feeling is aggravation that they won't let me see my baby. "What are you talking about? I'm completely fine, now where's my baby?"

The confusion the bronze haired boy grew more as I talked. Oh crap! I'm not supposed to talk! Oh no, now James is going to punish me more than usual! Quickly, I slapped my hand over my mouth with a gasp.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" The blonde man asked as he took another step towards me.

I shook my head vigorously, "oh no, I'm not supposed to be talking, why do I keep talking? I need to shut up! Oh god, James is going to have my head for sure."

"Your father?" the bronze haired boy asked.

I glared hard at him, the phrase, _if looks could kill_ came to mind, "James is _not _my father and _never _will be. He'd lucky to even come close to the man my father is"

His face blanched if that were possible considering his already pale face, "Sorry, but what does have to do with you not talking?"

"Nothing! Now, where's Scarlett? I need her so we can go" I told them, every thought of James torturing me for not coming home and talking being thrown out the window.

"I'm sorry but you can see Scarlett yet" The blonde man said again.

"Why not?" I shouted before gasping and collapsing on the floor. My legs brought up to my chest and my hands on each side of my head to protect me from the harm I knew was coming. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Please don't hurt me. _Please._"

There was a shuffling sound and my hands clutched my hair tighter, here it comes. "What do you mean? We're not going to hurt you"

Huh? "Yes you are, I yelled and now your going to punish me, I know it" Oh why can't I shut up! Oh I'm so dead when I get home.

"Bella" I heard the tinkering voice of the dark haired girl for the first time since I opened my eyes "We're not going to hurt you, in fact we can't hurt you"

I looked up slowly, not removing my hands, "What do you mean?"

"Well, have you noticed the changes in you? The voice, your speed?" I nodded and she grabbed a mirror and showed me my reflection, "The eyes?"

I gasped, my eyes went from the boring brown they were to a bright blood red that frightened me. How is Scarlett going to look at me now without freaking out? Ugh my life just got more complicated.

"What am I?" I whispered as I slowly removed my hands from my head.

"A vampire" she spoke simply as she placed the mirror down on the desk and awaited my reaction.

* * *

**There you go! sorry it's late but here it is!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**also, Bella might seem a bit OCC but that's because while i was writing this chapter i was also writing the next chapter of WTT so there will be of Lily's attitude coming out in Bella in some parts.**

**Moving on! Next chapter i hope to bring out next weekend but it might come out 20th so look for it either on the 13th or the 20th. and i hope to have WTT updated either tomorrow or monday so look out for this stuff.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	4. Ch 3: Self Pitying Miracle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did...I would combine, all the Cullen guys to make one super dude of awesomeness! sorry still running on a sort of high...a Big Time high, lol. On with the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"Scarlett..._Scarlett_" the girl whimpered as she lay on the makeshift cot in the middle of my father's office. With each of her whimpers my guilt grew tremendously as did my self loathing.

My father laid his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "Son, you can't blame yourself for your actions. It could happen to anyone and you know that." _Everyone but you_, I thought begrudgingly.

I sighed, "I know but I ruined three lives today. Do you know how her father will react when he receives the news tomorrow about his missing daughter turning up dead? Or her daughter? We can't let her see her when she wakes up, the blood lust will be to much."

"I know son, but Alice said that the child must stay here for it will help keep the girl calm and as for the girl's father, it'll just be like every other parent who finds out their child is dead. It'll be hard but you can't keep blaming yourself for this. The others and myself will help you get past this but you have to promise me that you'll stop blaming yourself for this" My father spoke in a stern tone. I had only heard him use this tone for when he is talking to Jasper about his self loathing after his last slip up, or Alice after her latest shopping adventure, and of course to Emmett after just about everything he does.

I looked up at him and sighed, "I'll try, but no promises"

He smiled softly, "That's all I ask Edward. Now, will you watch over her while I go check on the child?"

"I will" I said before returning to my post beside the cot staring intently at the girl while making sure she is in no more pain the necessary.

I heard the door close as Carlisle left the room which left me to my thoughts. How could I do this to this girl? Despite her delicious smell, I knew she had a family. I knew she had a wonderful daughter that she loved unconditionally(considering she kept muttering her name every five seconds). I also knew she had a loving father who will be devastated once he hears the news of his daughter's apparent death, but did that stop me? No. If anything, all that knowledge was thrown out the window as soon as I saw her out in the forest feeding her daughter. The monster I worked so hard to suppress reared it's ugly head and this time the consequences are far more greater than back in my rebellious years. And as if to make matters worse, her blood, her sweet blood, tasted amazing. The best blood I've ever tasted. Better than the animals I've fed from for years, and definitely better than the monsters from back then.

The one thing though that will forever haunt my mind is the look on her face when I made that jump. Her face had contorted to such fear when she attempted to hide her daughter within her deep mahogany locks but she was doing nothing but revealing her sweet scent to me with her every move. Even in my fit of blind lust, I could tell her fear was not for her own safety but the safety of her daughter. Jasper had told me that the girl was feeling a sense of failure and a small bit of self loathing. How could she hate herself? She had nothing to do with what happened besides having appealing blood. Then it hit me. She thought she failed her daughter. She thought that she failed to protect her. She thought her daughter would hate her just as much as she hates herself right now.

This thought infuriated me. This girl protected her daughter with all her strength against me. Even though I technically knocked the child from her arms, she made sure I only saw her and not the child. The only name she's ever murmured was Scarlett's. Not her father's, not her friends, no one else but Scarlett's.

"Scarlett" The girl whimpered again. Her whimper felt like someone had stuck a knife in my cold, dead heart and twisted it before yanking it out while laughing at my misery. I caused the pain she is suffering. I caused the pain her daughter is in. I caused all of this, and if it wasn't for my promise to my father, I'd be halfway to Canada wallowing in self pity before Alice or Esme finds me and beats me with a stick.

Suddenly, I heard the distant cries of the child and know immediately that she wants her mother. I bury my face in my hands, the poor girl, she'll be hidden from her mother for at least a few months while she learns to control the blood lust.

"knock knock" wonderful, just freakin' wonderful.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" I ask as I pivoted in my chair to see Alice leaning against the door frame with Scarlett in her arms.

She adjusted the child in her arms before replying, "Well Edward, I was wondering if you could hold the child and let her see Bella, while me and the others go for a quick twenty minute hunt."

I looked at the little girl in her arms and nodded, "Sure, I'll watch her."

Alice grinned as she skipped over and handed me the girl while putting down the diaper bag down(where she popped it out from I'll never know) before sauntering off in search of Jasper.

"Ba!" The small child giggled in my arms. I looked down to see her grin hugely and her cheeks take on a bright scarlet color(hence where her name came from I believe).

As the girl cooed in my arms, I felt this weird feeling pass through me. It was like a sense of protectiveness ran though me. I felt like I had to protect this child with everything I had. And oddly enough, I made a promise to the child. If her mother will let me, I'll protect this child along with her. You know, if she doesn't kill me first.

"Hey little one" I grinned as I poked her small nose gently with my ice cold finger, "how are you doing today?"

With a squeal of joy, she wrapped her tiny hand over my finger and pulled it towards her mouth where she proceeded to gnaw at it.

I chuckled, "Well, looks like your a teething little one aren't ya?"

The little girl squealed again before curling up against my chest. Her small doe eyes fluttering shut as her cheeks lightened in color and soon she was asleep.

It's weird, as I watched over these two girls, I can't help but feel protective of both of these girls but I also can't help but feel like the girl, Isabella, is going to hate me for what I've done. I mean, I've not only caused grief towards her father and nearly killed her(might as well have anyways), I've caused injury to her daughter.

I know one thing's for sure, when Isabella wakes up, I'm in for it big time.

* * *

**Alright so I lied. Here is the next chapter and I know it's complete crap.**

**But hey, it's spring break and i had some spare time so ta da! What do you guys think? Is it worth y'alls forgiveness for my horrid updating skills? I hope it is anyways.**

**Okay, so this is dedicated to my special friend, Rosalinda316. This girl is so amazing, reviewing all my chapters, the encouragement and the extensive help from her and i know i discouraged you earlier, but i hope this makes it up to you and don't worry, the physic is still working. Your amazing for everything so here you go.**

**Alright, now as for the next chapter, that won't be up till the 30th and i promise to stick to that date. i also know this is short but i felt this was a good place to stop on Edward's painful thoughts. Next we'll continue on Bella's thoughts on how she will take to being a vampy. will she fight Edward? how will deal with not being able to see Scarlett? **

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	5. Ch 4: Finally Getting A Miracle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Scarlett of course that little girl is all mine...ha!**

**Chapter 4**

**3rd person POV**

"Found anything yet?" the tall officer called out to the others of the search party that roamed the forest floor.

A round of officers gathered in the forest two days after the arrival of the towns newest inhabitants in search of the young daughter and granddaughter of the three. Just a day prior to the search, the girl had started her first day of high school here at the small Forks High School and was last scene going into the forest just behind the school grounds for lunch with her five month old daughter. The girl was reported missing an hour after the students were released for home by the daycare worker who had told officials that the girl hadn't come back to drop off the child after lunch and her truck was still on the campus parking lot. When told of his daughter and granddaughter's disappearance, the father, James, immediately wanted to go looking for his missing girls. Thus the reason they were searching so frantically for any sign of the missing girls.

"Nothing over here" another officer replied from the far east side of the other officer's position.

"Same over here" Called out another officer from his left.

"Guys! I think I found something!" The final officer in the general area shouted just north of the others.

At his shout, everyone ran in the direction of the other man's shouts only to freeze at the sight in front of them. There on the ground of the rather large clearing was a torn picnic blanket, a ragged baby bag with items thrown amongst the ground, torn pieces of clothing drenched in blood and last of all, a silver chain with a sterling silver heart shaped locket sprawled across the ground stained in the older girl's blood.

There was a loud gasp that echoed through out the clearing. The officers turned to see what they believed to be a heartbreaking sight. The father of the girl and grandfather of the other, fell to his knees, sobs racked his body as he couldn't bring himself to believe it. They were gone. They were gone along with his beloved Ashley. He tried not to believe it, but the evidence was clear as day in front of him. He knew she didn't leave her locket back in Virginia, he knew it was to important to her to leave in the dirt two years ago, he also knew she wouldn't leave it out of her sight. Even knowing all this and knowing full well they were gone, he had to see the locket.

With a new found strength, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and stood up shakily. He walked over the mess and picked up the locket. Feeling the engravings of the silver locket, he popped open the heart and frowned. The inside of the locket was bare. There were no pictures of her and her parents like she had shown him and his wife when they brought her home. There was nothing, just silver.

"Animal attack by the looks of it" The chief of police announced as him and the other officers started to investigate the area for more facts.

_'This isn't right. I know for a fact there were pictures in here.' _he thought as he examined the locket's interior. _'I know they were here cause she wouldn't just be staring at nothing when she went to her room'_

Then it hit him. This wasn't her locket. She was still alive. The baby too.

A dark glare slipped onto his face as he clasped the locket tightly in his fist, "Thought you could escape by faking death, eh? Well my dear Isabella, your about to find out, things don't always go as planned."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(The Cullen Household)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**BPOV**

"A what?" I gasped. She had to be joking. She just had to be. They were playing me like a fool, so I would get in trouble, well they'd be happy to know they're job has been done by like ten-fold.

"A vampire. A creature of the night. A blood drinker. Any other names I'm missing here?" The girl said as she counted off several names.

I shook my head, "Your lying. I'm not a vampire. I'm a simple teenage girl who is in a butt load of trouble when I get home. Now where is Scarlett?"

A huge wave of guilt practically hit me from the side as the Cullen boy shifted uncomfortably, "Bella, you are a vampire and because of that, you can't see Scarlett. Your thirst would be to strong."

With a frown, I replied, "You keep saying something about my thirst but I'm not thirsty"

The blonde man frowned, "You don't feel anything around your throat?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, so I have no idea why you all keep going on about my thirst"

Suddenly, the piercing cry of my beloved Scarlett sounded and without thinking, I bolted out through the now unblocked door and down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the steps, I froze in place as I saw my little girl in the arms of the overgrown muscles of the boy in my calculus class, Emmett. Scarlett was squirming frantically and Emmett was trying to calm her down as her cries were starting to get louder. Finally, I had had enough.

"Give her to me" I all but demanded of the large male in front of me. If I'm going to be in trouble when I get home, might as well soak up the freedom of anything.

Emmett's head snapped up at the sound of my voice and froze at the sight of me. Taking his frozen state as a diversion, I reached over, grabbed Scarlett and ran out the front door.

I kept running until I reached the clearing in which we had first got into this mess. The stuff I had left here was now gone and the grass was cleaned of any living evidence of my first arrival. Carefully, I sat down and started to rock Scarlett to a gentle slumber as I sang her the lullaby my mother sang to me.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

Her cries started to die down and soon she was just lying in my arms playing with my hair.

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Her eyelids started to flutter close on her sweet brown eyes and I was startled by a new voice entering the clearing continuing the song.

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

_All of those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

The Cullen Boy walked over and sat next to me as he watched Scarlett with a look of protectiveness that seemed to dominate his expression. I grinned softly as we watched Scarlett's breathes slow into deep breathes signaling she was asleep while we both sang the last of the song.

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

After the song, we both sat there watching Scarlett sleep on. There was something going off in my mind that was screaming at me at how right this felt. Me and Scarlett and this boy who for some reason has now made a huge impact in my life sitting together in this clearing just enjoying each others presence.

"So it's true, huh?" I whispered.

He jumped at the sound of my voice breaking the silence before regaining his composure and speaking, "What?"

"Me. Is what that girl back there said, true? Am I vampire?" I asked quietly, desperately needing to know the truth.

"Yes" He started, "Yes, it's true and it's my fault"

I became puzzled, "What do you mean it's your fault?"  
He sighed before speaking, "It's my fault your like this. I lost control for one second and it cost you your life. You'll never be able to go home back to your guardian. According to the news report, they all think you died of an animal attack. You can't go back, neither can Scarlett."

James thinks I'm dead? I can't go back home? Scarlett won't have to endure years of torture like I did? We're free?

"I can't go back? Scarlett either? James thinks I'm dead? I don't have to go back?" I rambled on. I can't believe it.

The Cullen boy nodded, "Yes, you and Scarlett can never go back"

My eyes swelled with tears as I hugged the boy tightly and thanked him incessantly. I don't have to go back! I'm free!

He froze, "Why are you thanking me? You should hate me right now. I ruined yours and Scarlett's lives in a matter of minutes and your thanking me?"

I nodded, "Yes, cause now I'm free. Life with James was not a pleasant one and I would have hated to have Scarlett grow up in that type of environment. So as I will continue to say for as long as I live, Thank you so much. You saved me. Unknowingly, but saved me nonetheless. My name's Bella by the way. Bella Swan."

The boy beamed, "Edward, Edward Cullen and I'm glad to know, my loss of control came in use for you"

Suddenly, a burst of pure joy conjured up in my heart and I knew it wasn't just mine, but I wouldn't let him know that for a while. I beamed as I thought of all the fun I could have now. I wouldn't need to live in fear anymore. I could talk freely and not get in trouble for it, heck, I could curse out the world and I won't have to fear James coming after me. I can't believe it. After all my wishing, after all my dreaming, after all my-at the time-useless hoping, I finally received a miracle.

* * *

**Alright here it is and for the record, would have been put up on time yesterday if fanfiction wasn't being such a butt. **

**This actually would have been up even earlier but my mom bought the movie Tangled, and i have like this obsession with it so i watched it with my mom and little sister then again with my dad. Great movie!**

**so, this is not as long as i wanted it but technically I'm supposed to be doing homework for I'm sitting in the school library updating this, so here you guys go! Tell me what you think about this cause i really want y'alls opinion on it.**

**thanks so much to those who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	6. Authors Note, Please Read and Sorry

**Authors Note**

**Alright, so I owe you guys an explanation as to what is happening to this story. Well for one, I just want to say that as I type this, I'm in tears cause I'm about to say the hardest thing I've ever had to say and I hate that I'm doing this but have to. I promised myself when I first started fanfiction that I would never put a story up for adoption or flat out delete it, but I also promised myself that I would never put a story on a hiatus but sometimes things happen and promises have to be broken. So with that in mind, it pains me to say that this story is now on a hiatus. **

**It will stay this way until I can think of ideas on how to move on with this because I'm stumped. I have sat for hours trying extremely hard to get chapter five done but I'm stuck and I'm having the biggest writers block ever. I've tried so hard to gain inspiration but it's not working. Hopefully I will have this back up and running sometime this summer but it all depends. **

**On the bright side, the sequel for my story _Who To Trust _is in the works and I already have the first three chapters set in stone(sort of hehe..). The prologue should be up next week but I have TAKS testing to study for and...oh who am I kidding, it'll be up next week Wednesday. Screw the TAKS ^_^. **

**I'm extremely sorry about this guys but thank you so much supporting this story, it means the flippin' world to me. **

**Until Next Time**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp**


End file.
